IKANAIDE (DON'T GO) TWOSHOOT
by VanillaSky0110
Summary: [CHAPTER 2-ENDING-UPDATE] "Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kecuali Tuhan sendiri yang merencanakan kejadian buruk menimpaku. Jangan takut lagi, karena aku baik-baik saja. Seperti kataku, sekeras apapun kau berusaha membuatku pergi, maka aku akan tetap membayangimu."-Jeon Jung Kook to Kim Tae Hyung-FINISH!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **IKANAIDE (DON'T GO)**

Author : Vanilla Sky

Cast :

Jeon Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

BTS Member

Genre : _Hurt/comfort; romance; drama; Shou-ai;_

Lenght : Twoshoot [1 of 2]

 _Warning :_ _ **Maaf jika ada kalimat yang salah dalam penggunaan, saya bukan orang yang bekerja di dunia kesehatan. Jadi, kalau ada pemakaian sesuatu dalam dunia medis yang kurang tepat, harap maklumi. Jangan di bash ya, lebih baik beritahu di mana letak kesalahan yang saya lakukan. Jika merasa pernah baca FF ini dan merasa tidak asing, ini sebenarnya pernah saya share di note facebook dengan cast Baek Hyun, Kyung Soo, dan Chan Yeol. Tapi waktu itu saya masih pakai nama pena yang dulu. Jadi jangan anggap ini FF plagiat ya, ini FF anggap saja remake dari IKANAIDE versi ChanBaek, karena memang FF ChanBaek yang saya share di facebook belum selesai sepenuhnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau saya remake jadi versi Vkook dan selesaikan FFnya. JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN KARAKTER, CAST, PLOT ITU MURNI TIDAK DISENGAJA!**_

 **IKANAIDE (DON'T GO) © 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Di benak Yoon Gi, tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun pemikiran bahwa ia akan merasakan sesak saat mengetahui kenyataan Jung Kook menutupi sesuatu darinya. Bahkan, ketika Yoon Gi menanyakan kemana Jung Kook akan pergi setiap hari kamis bersama Nam Joon. Maka Jung Kook akan cepat menjawab bahwa ia rindu orang tuanya, dan sang _leader_ mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Begitukah?

Kecurigaan ini bermula saat Jung Kook ditemukan koleps di belakang panggung pada salah satu acara beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah mengeluh sesak napas. Sejak saat itu, Jung Kook sering keluar bersama Nam Joon atau manajer _hyung_. Atau bahkan jika kedua pria itu tak bisa mengantar, ia akan pergi dengan menggunakan sopir pribadi yang telah disiapkan oleh orang tuanya.

Pertanyaan yang masih tersimpan rapi di benak Yoon Gi adalah... ke mana _magnae_ kesayangannya itu pergi?

Hari ini, seperti biasa, pada saat jadwal kegiatan BTS tak terlalu padat. Seluruh anggota lebih memilih berdiam diri di _dorm_. Bersantai bersama anggota lain untuk sekedar mengobrol, menonton film terbaru atau pun bermain _game_ bersama. Yoon Gi kebetulan sedang membuat beberapa cemilan kecil untuk seluruh anggota. Ia tampak sangat sibuk bergelut dengan beberapa makanan di dapur. Sampai seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang...

"Kook, bisakah kau tidak membuat _mood-_ ku buruk satu hari saja?" Jung Kook hanya mengangkat bahunya saat menanggapi teriakan kesal Yoon Gi padanya. Dengan santai pemuda cantik itu kemudian mengambil susu stroberi dinginnya di dalam lemari es.

" _Hyung_ , susuku habis. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke supermarket setelah memasak?" Yoon Gi mengangguk setuju. Kebetulan bahan makanan untuk satu minggu ke depan memang sudah habis. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia menyetujui ajakan Jung Kook.

Setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan Yoon Gi, Jung Kook pun lantas meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dapur. Lalu si manis berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tempat di mana seluruh anggota tengah mengobrol dan menonton film. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, ruang kosong di samping Tae Hyung.

"Kau dari mana, Kook?" tanya Tae Hyung yang masih sibuk dengan _popcorn_ di mulutnya.

"Dari dapur. Hari ini aku dan Yoon Gi _Hyung_ akan pergi ke supermarket. Apa di antara kalian ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Belikan susu pisang ya, Kook. Aku rindu minuman itu, sudah lama tidak meminumnya," itu Ji Min yang berbicara.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku saja yang pergi, Kook? Aku takut kau kelelahan."

Suara sang _leader_ membuat Tae Hyung, Seok Jin, Ji Min atau bahkan Ho Seok menatap Jung Kook penuh selidik. Nam Joon tentu saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebih pada sang _magnae_.

"Ah... maksudku, aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Boleh 'kan aku ikut?"

Menanggapi ucapan Nam Joon, Jung Kook hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Tae Hyung, membuat alien kesayangannya itu sontak mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Mengapa Jung Kook- _ie_ menjadi manja seperti ini, _eoh_?" Tae Hyung terkekeh gemas dengan sesekali mencubit hidung runcing Jung Kook.

"Tidak apa-apa jika itu padamu 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah biar aku mem─ya!"

Seseorang melemparkan _apron_ bergambar pororo pada Tae Hyung, membuatnya memekik kesal. Sementara Yoon Gi-sang pelaku-hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tae Hyung.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau mau macam-macam padanya. Ayo Kook kita pergi."

Mendengar Yoon Gi memanggil namanya, Jung Kook lantas bangkit. Akan tetapi, pada saat ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba Tae Hyung menahan lengannya. Jung Kook sontak menoleh ke belakang, menatap Tae Hyung.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jika Jung Kook- _ie_ lelah jangan memaksakan diri." Jung Kook mengangguk senang. Sebab Tae Hyung jarang sekali memperlakukannya manis seperti ini.

"Akan kubelikan tiramisu untuk, _Hyung_. Aku pergi."

Yoon Gi kemudian menggandeng tangan Jung Kook, sementara Nam Joon hanya mengikuti dua pemuda mungil itu dari belakang.

* * *

 _Jika memilih itu sulit..._

 _Mengapa harus ada pilihan di dunia ini?_

 _Mengapa Tuhan tidak langsung memberikan satu yang menurut-Nya baik?_

 _._

"Ini, tadi aku sudah berjanji akan membelikan _Hyung_ tiramisu, bukan? Jadi... makanlah."

Tae Hyung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia bahagia karena Jung Kook begitu memerhatikannya. Namun pada saat yang sama, sepasang mata lain memandang Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung dengan tatapan sendu. Yoon Gi, pemuda mungil itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan tanpa diketahui seluruh saudaranya, berkali-kali ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghela napas dalam.

" _Hyung_ , bantu aku mengambil sesuatu di dapur," ucap Jung Kook berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Yoon Gi. Satu anggukan dari Yoon Gi membuat Jung Kook tersenyum manis. Lantas tangannya pun terangkat tatkala _Hyung_ mungil kesayangannya, yang selalu menjadi lawan bertengkarnya itu lebih banyak diam hari ini.

Di dapur, Yoon Gi tengah sibuk mengupas buah apel, tangannya tampak telaten membelah buah itu menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian ia memindahkan semuanya ke dalam piring. Sedangkan Jung Kook masih menuangkan sirup jeruk pada gelas.

"Kook _,_ sirupnya tumpah!" teriak Yoon Gi saat Jung Kook tak sengaja menuangkan sirup itu lebih banyak dan akhirnya meluber keluar.

"Ah... mengapa bisa sampai begini?!" pekiknya kesal.

Yoon Gi hanya menggeleng gemas manakala Jung Kook terus merutuki perbuatannya yang tidak pernah benar. Lalu, Yoon Gi pun membantu Jung Kook membersihkan lelehan sirup yang membasahi sebagian meja makan.

"Terima kasih. _Hyung_ memang nomor satu," ucap Jung Kook seraya mengacak gemas surai blonde milik _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Entah karena perlakuan Jung Kook yang manis, atau memang udara di sekitar dapur panas, mengapa kali ini wajah Yoon Gi dihiasi semburat berwarna merah muda? Pemuda manis itu jelas tersipu dan lebih memilih menundukkan pandangannya, mengalihkan sesaat dari objek yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa detik.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Telingamu memerah."

Yoon Gi gelagapan mendengar penuturan polos Jung Kook. "Ah... udara di sini panas, Kook. Sepertinya aku harus meminta manajer _Hyung_ untuk memasang _air conditioner_ di tempat ini," kilahnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jung Kook sendirian.

"Panas? Bukankah saat ini musim gugur, dan yang aku tahu cuaca bahkan sangat dingin," ucap Jung Kook yang kemudian menyusul Yoon Gi.

.

.

.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang Jung Kook akan rindukan. Sampai kapan kebersamaan ini akan ia rasakan? Tiga bulan, satu tahun atau bahkan beberapa puluh tahun yang akan datang?

Jung Kook bersyukur dipertemukan dengan orang-orang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Nam Joon, walaupun terkadang kadar kecerewetannya melebihi batas normal, akan tetapi ia tahu, jika Nam Joon adalah tipikal orang yang begitu peduli.

Tae Hyung, si alien kesayangan Jung Kook itu jelas adalah orang yang bisa mengubah _mood_ buruk siapapun kembali membaik. Tak heran jika aliennya mendapat julukan anggota teraneh _,_ sebab Tae Hyung memang orang yang sangat menyenangkan; walau wajahnya akan berubah seperti orang bodoh dan sangat aneh. Terkadang Jung Kook membenci Tae Hyung ketika pria itu mulai memamerkan senyumannya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sementara Yoon Gi, dari awal Jung Kook selalu berusaha ingin lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya itu. Awalnya Jung Kook mengira bahwa Yoon Gi tidak akan pernah membuka hati dan membiarkan dirinya dekat. Namun sekarang Jung Kook begitu menyayangi Yoon Gi. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa menempatkan dirinya pada situasi apapun, Yoon Gi selalu mempunyai tempat istimewa setelah Tae Hyung tentunya. Dan itulah yang membuat Jung Kook merasa menyesal jika pada akhirnya ia akan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

Bagaimana jika ia pergi? Pasti Ji Min lah orang yang pertama kali menangis histeris melihat tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Atau Ho Seok yang akan terdiam tanpa ekspresi, dan Seok Jin... oh, pasti _Hyung_ tertua kesayangannya itu pun akan menangis dan mogok melakukan apapun. Bagaimana dengan Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok? Apakah mereka juga akan menangis seperti Ji Min saat dirinya benar-benar pergi? Oh tidak! Hal yang paling tidak ingin ia pikirkan adalah tentang Tae Hyung-nya. Tidak! Ia tak sanggup membayangkan alian kesayangannya itu.

"Hei, kau melamun, eum?" tiba-tiba Tae Hyung berhasil menarik jiwa Jung Kook kembali ke alam nyata.

Jung Kook hanya menggeleng. " _Hyung_ , aku lelah. Bisakah mengantarku ke kamar?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, ayo."

Tae Hyung mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Jung Kook. Dengan senang hati si mungil langsung menggenggam jemari besar milik Tae Hyung.

"Selamat tidur, Kook," ujar Yoon Gi.

" _Hyung_ juga. Selamat malam semuanya."

* * *

Di dalam kamar, Tae Hyung telah lebih dulu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang jaraknya beberapa petak dari tempat tidur Jung Kook. Pria itu masih belum tidur, hanya saja ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, menunggu Jung Kook yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Tak berselang lama, kelopak matanya kembali membola saat pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Jung Kook telah memakai piyama yang nyaris kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Jung Kook sendiri masih tak menyadari bahwa saat ini Tae Hyung tengah menatapnya. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan cermin berukuran besar. Sesaat, ia meneliti tubuhnya di depan cermin. Pipinya kini semakin tirus, kelopak matanya bahkan memiliki kantung mata seperti panda. Betapa mengenaskan sekali tubuh Jeon Jung Kook sekarang. Kulitnya memang putih, akan tetapi apakah bibir yang semula merah itu pun harus berubah menjadi pucat pasi?

"Kau masih terlihat manis, Kook," ucap Tae Hyung yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuh mungil Jung Kook. Sejak kapan Tae Hyung di sana?

"Tidakkah _Hyung_ melihat bahwa aku begitu mengerikan?" Tae Hyung menggeleng. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jung Kook. Tangannya pun bahkan telah tersampir di bahu Jung Kook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di mataku Jung Kook tetap terlihat manis, walau nanti penampilan Jung Kook lebih buruk dari ini."

Jung Kook menatap sendu pantulan bayangan dirinya dan Tae Hyung di depan cermin. "Sejak kapan _Hyung_ mengetahui ini?"

Tae Hyung terkesiap. "Mengetahui apa?"

"Tentang apa yang terjadi padaku."

 _Deg._ Tae Hyung menegang, ia memang bukan pembohong ulung. Dan salahkan Jung Kook yang terlalu mudah membaca pikirannya.

"Sejak tak sengaja membaca hasil kesehatan yang kau sembunyikan di bawah bantal," ujar Tae Hyung. "Mengapa harus menutupi itu dariku, eum? Apa Jung Kook takut?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Terlalu takut."

Tae Hyung mengerti kondisi Jung Kook saat ini. Ia tidak ingin banyak bertanya, walau ia belum tahu penyakit apa yang di derita Jung Kook. Ia hanya ingin saat ini Jung Kook lebih terbuka padanya. Ia hanya ingin Jung Kook tidak lagi menutupi apapun darinya. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan, tidak apa. Selama itu Jung Kook, Tae Hyung akan selalu siap melakukan apapun.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun. Dan satu hal... jangan lagi menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Jung Kook mengangguk. Dan malam ini berakhir dengan Jung Kook yang menangis dalam dekapan Tae Hyung.

 _'_ _Vonis apapun tidak akan mengubah perasaan ini untukmu. Karena Kim_ Tae Hyung _sangat menyayangi... Jeon Jung Kook. Sangat!'_

* * *

Seluruh anggota BTS saat ini tengah bersiap untuk jadwal pemotretan pada salah satu majalah terkemuka di Korea. Mereka tengah berada di perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan. Jung Kook duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoon Gi dan Tae Hyung di belakang. Ji Min, Seok Jin, dan Ho Seok berada di tengah, sementara Nam Joon serta manajer _Hyung_ berada paling depan.

Jung Kook terkekeh saat mendengar celotehan Ji Min yang bercerita bagaimana mimik ketakutan Ho Seok ketika kedua Hyung-nya itu menonton film horor bersama beberapa waktu lalu. Atau sesekali si manis akan tersipu malu manakala Tae Hyung menggodanya. Dan tak jarang pula ia akan berbicara dengan Yoon Gi yang berada di samping kanannya. Bahkan Jung Kook tak segan menggenggam jemari lentik milik Yoon Gi dan jemari besar Tae Hyung secara bersamaan. Dan itu jelas membuat Yoon Gi menegang, sementara Tae Hyung tetap santai.

"Seok- _ie Hyung_ kemarin hampir menangis saat hantu dalam filmnya mulai muncul. Ah... sayangnya kalian tidak melihat itu. Jika melihat, kalian pasti akan tertawa sampai terkencing-kencing melihat betapa jelek ekspresi, Seok─aww! Kau menginjak kakiku, _Hyung_!" pekik Ji Min saat Ho Seok berhasil menginjak kakinya kasar.

"Hukuman untukmu, bocah pendek _._ Sialan!"

Semua kembali tertawa, saat melihat tingkah Ji Min dan Ho Seok tak pernah akur satu sama lain.

"Sudah-sudah. Ho Seok, kau harus mengalah karena bagaimanapun Ji Min tetap lebih muda darimu. Dan kau Jim, jangan pernah menggoda _Hyung_ -mu lagi," jelas sang manajer, membuat Ji Min hanya menangguk patuh.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba, berjalan menuju ruang _make up,_ serta langsung berganti pakaian dengan _wardrobe_ yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak majalah.

"Maaf, kami agak sedikit terlambat."

Pihak majalah masih memaklumi keterlambatan anggota BTS. Ini pertama kali mereka telat tiba di tempat acara. Dan salahkan jalanan kota yang hari ini padat merayap.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap."

* * *

Yoon Gi sesekali melirik ke arah Jung Kook yang tengah duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepian sofa. Pemuda cantik itu rupanya tertidur setelah sesi pemotretan selesai. Yoon Gi mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sisi ruangan, semua anggota masih melakukan pemotretan untuk bagiannya masing-masing, sementara dirinya dan Jung Kook memang mendapat giliran pertama. Ia kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya semakin dekat dengan Jung Kook yang masih terlelap. Yoon Gi pun memberanikan diri membelai surai coklat madu milik Jung Kook. Sangat hati-hati karena ia tak mau sampai membuat Jung Kook terbangun dengan ulahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kook..." bisiknya lirih, kemudian Yoon Gi menggenggam tangan Jung Kook. Dingin, mengapa tangan Jung Kook sangat dingin? Apa _air conditioner_ dalam ruangan ini suhunya memang terlalu tinggi?

"Yoon Gi _Hyung_..." Yoon Gi terkejut saat mendengar Jung Kook menggumankan namanya. Namun ia kembali bernapas lega, sebab Jung Kook hanya mengigau rupanya.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku tahu akhir-akhir kau sering kelelahan. Tidurlah," entah mengapa ucapan Yoon Gi seperti mantra pengantar tidur untuk Jung Kook. Pemuda mungil itu pun balas menggenggam tangan Yoon Gi dalam tidurnya.

"Lelah sekali!" teriak semua anggota yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang _make up._ Yoon Gi masih duduk dan sibuk dengan _smartphone_ yang berada di tangan kirinya.

" _Hyung_ , Jung Kook sudah lama tertidur?" tanya Tae Hyung yang kini duduk pada penyangga sofa di dekat Jung Kook.

"Sudah hampir setengah jam, Tae. Sepertinya Jung Kook kelelahan. Biarkan saja dulu." Tae Hyung mengangguk, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis saat melihat betapa damainya Jung Kook ketika tertidur. Berbeda dengan malam-malam biasa, di mana ia akan menemukan Jung Kook terbatuk dan napasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Tangan besar Tae Hyung secara refleks membelai surai Jung Kook sayang. Betapa ia begitu memuja sosok manis kesayangannya itu.

"Jung Kook, kita pulang. Nanti Jung Kook bisa tidur kembali di van," ucap Tae Hyung setengah berbisik.

Jung Kook menggeliat dan matanya mengerjap lucu berkali-kali. Saat ia membuka mata, sosok Tae Hyung yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Kau lelah, eum?"

Jung Kook menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit. Maaf, pasti kalian menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar semua anggota kompak.

Semua berjalan lebih dulu menuju van, Jung Kook masih meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia, Tae Hyung dan Yoon Gi lah yang berjalan paling akhir menuju van. Jung Kook berjalan terhuyung kali ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ritme jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebisa mungkin, Jung Kook berulang kali menghembuskan napasnya. Tae Hyung menyadari hal itu, ia kemudian menghampiri Jung Kook.

"Apa yang sakit?"

Jung Kook menggeleng saat melihat Tae Hyung begitu panik. Berulang kali Jung Kook menggumamkan kata maaf pada pemuda kesayangannya itu, karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Sementara itu Yoon Gi menangkap ekspresi berbeda dari Tae Hyung. Ia melihat raut kekhawatiran Tae Hyung lebih di dominasi dengan ketakutan yang berlebih. Sorot mata Tae Hyung terlihat menahan kesedihan yang mendalam tatkala pemuda itu menatap binar cantik Jung Kook yang terlihat sendu.

"Mau kugendong?" tawar Tae Hyung.

"Tidak perlu. _Hyung_ juga pasti lelah, sebaiknya bantu aku berjalan saja."

Tae Hyung mengangguk, tangannya kini melingkar manis di pinggang Jung Kook. "Ayo, Yoon- _ie Hyung_."

"Ah... iya, Kook."

* * *

Sebenarnya Jung Kook berusaha untuk tertidur dengan menyandar pada dada bidang Tae Hyung. Namun matanya menolak, walaupun tubuhnya sangat lelah. Jung Kook hanya menatap sendu kelima saudaranya itu. Hanya sesekali ia tersenyum tipis saat Ji Min-yang memang belum menyadari apapun-kembali menggoda Ho Seok.

"Kook-ie tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jung Kook menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yoon Gi yang kembali duduk bersamanya dan Tae Hyung di belakang. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ ," ucap Jung Kook dengan tangannya kembali menggenggam lembut jemari kecil Yoon Gi.

Jika di lihat secara seksama, mungkin ini seperti cinta segitiga. Di mana Jung Kook secara terang-terangan bermesraaan di depan Tae Hyung dengan Yoon Gi. Namun, seperti yang mereka tahu, jika Jung Kook memang terlampau dekat dengan Yoon Gi. Dan Tae Hyung pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ya, walau terkadang protes kecil pasti akan Tae Hyung lontarkan jika Jung Kook lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoon Gi.

Yoon Gi memang sangat menyayangi Jung Kook. Jung Kook pun demikian, ia akan lupa dengan hal di sekitarnya-termasuk Tae Hyung-jika ia dan Yoon Gi tengah bersama. Entah mengapa, Yoon Gi seperti menjadi pelengkap hidupnya setelah Tae Hyung. Jung Kook selalu menyukai sepasang iris _hazel_ Yoon Gi yang membentuk garis lurus pada saat pria manis itu tertawa, atau di kala ia menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bahkan Jung Kook tak jarang menggoda Yoon Gi, hingga keduanya saling memukul satu sama lain; walau sebenarnya Yoon Gi yang lebih sering memukul Jung Kook.

"Aku ingin makan es krim, _Hyung_." Nam Joon yang duduk paling depan refleks menoleh ke arah Jung Kook.

"Tidak, Kook. Ini sudah malam, lagipula udara di luar sangat dingin. Jadi, bagaimana jika besok saja _Hyung_ belikan es krimnya?"

Jung Kook mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyung_ tidak seru," cibirnya membuat Yoon Gi terkekeh.

"Ya! Seharusnya rajukan seperti itu hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya, Kook," itu Ho Seok yang protes.

"Ish... _Hyung_ ini. Kau itu sudah tua, _Hyung_." Jung Kook menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Ho Seok menekuk wajahnya kesal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Jung Kook.

"Jin _Hyung_ , mengapa _Hyung_ tidak membelaku saat kelinci nakal itu mengejekku." Ho Seok merajuk pada Seok Jin. Sementara anggota lain lebih memilih diam, dan tak memedulikan tingkah Ho Seok.

* * *

Ini hari Kamis, hari di mana Jung Kook mengatakan akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak didampingi oleh Nam Joon atau pun sang manajer, melainkan Tae Hyung lah yang menemani Jung Kook pergi. Yoon Gi sebenarnya penasaran, apakah Jung Kook benar-benar pergi menemui orang tuanya atau ada tempat lain yang ia kunjungi? Akan tetapi, ia tak berani menanyakan apapun lagi pada Jung Kook. Karena percuma menurutnya, Jung Kook pasti mengatakan hal yang sama sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi, Kook?" kali ini Ji Min yang bertanya saat Jung Kook baru saja duduk di kursi makan bersebelahan dengan Tae Hyung.

"Iya, aku akan pergi bersama, Tae _Hyung_."

"Apa aku boleh ikut, Kook?" pinta Ji Min.

"Aku hanya menemui orang tuaku, Jim _Hyung_. Lagipula hanya sebentar." Ji Min mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kembali melahap sosis panggang miliknya. "Sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Kau bisa pergi dengan Yoon Gi _Hyung_ atau Ho Seok _Hyung_ ke _game center,_ bukankah kita sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini?"

"Benar, Ji Min bisa pergi bersamaku. Mau tidak? Nanti aku belikan ayam kesukaan, Jim." Ji Min tersenyum sumringah saat Yoon Gi mengatakan kekasihnya; ayam.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Apa kau mau ikut, Ho Seok _Hyung_?" hening. Ho Seok masih diam dengan sesekali tangannya tampak mengaduk makanan miliknya. " _Hyung_! Jung Ho Seok _Hyung_ , apa kau mendengarku?!" teriak Ji Min kesal.

"Ya! Berisik sekali kau, pendek!"

Ji Min siap melemparkan garpu ke kepala Ho Seok kalau saja Seok Jin tidak menahan tangannya. Ia sensitif dengan kata 'pendek'. Ya walaupun pada kenyataan tinggi badannya memang tidak lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Tapi, haruskah itu di perjelas?

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar," ucap Seok Jin. "Ho Seok- _ah_ apa yang kau pikirkan, _eoh_? Itu makanan dan jangan pernah memainkan makanan seperti itu lagi!"

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa merepotkan, _Hyung_." Tae Hyung menoleh pada Jung Kook, namun kembali menatap lurus jalanan karena ia tengah mengemudi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

Jung Kook tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak. Tapi apa _Hyung_ tidak takut?"

Tae Hyung kembali menoleh. "Takut? Maksudmu?"

"Mengetahui penyakitku," ucap Jung Kook.

"Mengapa harus takut. Apa Jung Kook takut?"

Jung Kook menggeleng mantap. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam jemari Tae Hyung erat. "Dulu memang takut. Tapi sekarang tidak, sebab _Hyung_ yang menemaniku."

Tae Hyung hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Jung Kook. Ia tidak ingin banyak berbicara sekarang, jauh di sini... dalam hatinya, sebenarnya saat ini Tae Hyung tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengetahui vonis dokter perkara sakit yang di derita Jung Kook. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak takut. Semua ucapannya semata-mata itu ia lakukan untuk Jung Kook.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Di ruang serba putih inilah Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook berada. Ruangan dokter Tan, seorang pria berusia lima puluh tahunan yang menjadi dokter pribadi Jung Kook sejak dua minggu terakhir. Saat ini Jung Kook sedang diperiksa oleh dokter Tan dalam bilik yang hanya tertutupi oleh sehelai kain putih panjang. Tae Hyung masih setia menunggu, hingga sampai Jung Kook duduk kembali disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jung Kook, dokter?"

Dokter Tan tersenyum. "Ini hasil _rontgen,_ Jung Kook - _sshi_." Dokter Tan kemudian memperlihatkan hasil _rontgen_ jantung Jung Kook pada Tae Hyung.

"Bisa anda jelaskan ini, dokter? Saya tidak mengerti."

" **Arteria koroner** atau kita sering menyebutnya jantung koroner."

 _Deg._ Tae Hyung merasa lemas untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar penuturan dokter Tan perihal penyakit yang di derita Jung Kook. Separah inikah?

"Penyebabnya adalah penyempitan pada pembuluh darah koroner, di mana pembuluh darah ini berfungsi untuk menyediakan darah ke otot jantung. Penyempitan ini juga bisa disebabkan oleh tumpukan kolestrol atau protein lain yang berasal dari makanan yang masuk dalam tubuh. Akibatnya pembuluh darah koroner menjadi kaku atau dalam dunia medis lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan **aterosklerosis** ," jelas sang dokter.

Tae Hyung sesaat menoleh kearah Jung Kook yang tersenyum tipis. Jung Kook hanya menggeleng seolah kekasihnya itu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi bagi Tae Hyung, ini adalah sebuah tamparan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Jung Kook-nya, pria kecil kesayangannya itu akan mengalami hal paling berat dalam hidupnya. Tae Hyung ingin menangis, meraung dan berteriak pada Tuhan agar kekasih mungilnya dibebaskan dari penyakit terkutuk itu. Atau bila boleh ia meminta, ia siap menggantikan posisi Jung Kook sekarang.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, dokter?"

"Karena telah terjadi penyumbatan, maka satu-satunya tindakan medis yang harus diambil adalah dengan pemasangan **keteterisasi** dan cincin agar pembuluh darah koroner tidak tersumbat. Tetapi cara ini belum tentu bisa berhasil juga, sebab ada kemungkinan terjadi penyumbatan pada pembuluh lainnya."

Oh Tuhan, bunuh saja Tae Hyung sekarang juga. Rasanya ia tak sanggup jika harus mendengar penjelasan yang membuat seluruh persendiannya sakit bukan main.

"Jangan membuatnya kelelahan. Obat saat ini hanya memperlambat dan bukan menyembuhkan. Jika cara tadi ingin dilakukan, lebih cepat lebih baik menurut saya," saran dokter Tan.

"Tapi kami masih memiliki jadwal untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, dokter. Dan jika saya harus melakukan pemasangan seperti saran dokter, itu berarti saya harus menghentikan sejenak kegiatan saya, dan saya tidak mau."

"Kook..." Tae Hyung menggenggam tangan Jung Kook. Pria tampan itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan ini demi kesembuhanmu. Jung Kook mau, kan?"

Jung Kook menggeleng. "Tapi bagaimana dengan fans kita, _Hyung_. Apakah mereka tidak akan curiga denganku yang tiba-tiba tidak ada di antara kalian?"

Tae Hyung tersenyum lembut. "Mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Jung Kook menghempaskan tangan Tae Hyung begitu saja. Pemuda itu langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan teriakan Tae Hyung.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, dokter. Maafkan sikap, Jung Kook." Dokter Tan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tae Hyung bergegas mengejar Jung Kook yang berlari menuju parkiran, tempat di mana mobil mereka berada. Benar saja, Jung Kook sudah berada di sana dengan berjongkok di samping ban mobil depan. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, dengan tangan menutup wajahnya. Mungkinkah Jung Kook menangis? Oh tidak! Jangan sampai pria kecilnya itu menangis lagi seperti kemarin malam.

"Jung Kook..." Tae Hyung membelai surai Jung Kook. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Jung Kook -nya. "Jangan menangis... kumohon..." lirih Tae Hyung.

Jung Kook menengadahkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh airmata. " _Hyung_ sama saja."

"Maaf. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan dan kesembuhanmu, _Baby_."

Jung Kook menggeleng kasar. "Tidak, jika setelahnya aku tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula dokter Tan juga mengatakan, pemasangan cincin itu bisa saja gagal dan malah terjadi penyumbatan di titik yang lain. _Hyung_ mendengarnya tadi, kan?"

"Banyak orang yang beruntung dan sembuh total setelah melakukan cara ini."

"Dan bagaimana jika aku salah satu orang yang tidak beruntung? Aku masih ingin ikut serta dalam konser pertama kita yang tinggal menghitung hari. Aku masih ingin ikut serta dalam promosi album terbaru kita, bernyanyi, menari dan bahkan melakukan banyak hal bersama kalian. Aku... hiks..."

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika memang kau tidak mau." Tae Hyung kemudian merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Diam-diam ia pun menangis, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar isakan itu tak terdengar oleh Jung Kook.

"Ayo kita pulang. Pasti yang lain sudah menunggu."

* * *

Yoon Gi menolehkan pandangannya pada satu titik di mana ia melihat Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung baru saja meninggalkan sebuah gedung. _Seoul International Hospital_. Mengapa Jung Kook pergi ke rumah sakit? Apa ada kerabatnya yang di rawat inap di sana? Atau... sesuatu sebenarnya terjadi, dan Jung Kook sedang mencoba menutupi dari Yoon Gi dan yang lain. Berbagai kemungkinan memang bisa saja terjadi. Namun Yoon Gi tetap berpikiran baik, semoga terkaan pertamalah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Hyung_ , kau melihat apa?" Ho Seok menepuk lembut bahu Yoon Gi. Sesaat pemuda mungil itu menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Oh." Ho Seok kembali terpaku pada PSP-nya, memainkan _game-_ nya kembali.

"Kau pergi bersama Ji Min saja ke _game center_. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ji Min yang berada di kursi depan hanya menoleh pada Yoon Gi. " _Hyung_ tidak seru. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan jika _Hyung_ akan membelikan aku banyak makanan hari ini."

"Maafkan aku, Ji Min- _ah._ Kau bisa membeli makanan apapun yang kau suka dan tagihannya masukan saja ke dalam tagihanku," ucap Yoon Gi sembari memberikan kartu kredit miliknya pada Ji Min.

" _Hyung_ memang nomor satu. Aku mencintai, Yoon Gi _Hyung_ ,"

"Cih! Penjilat," ejek Ho Seok.

Ho Seok dan Ji Min turun dari mobil setelah mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sementara Yoon Gi kembali ikut bersama sopir yang mengantar mereka tadi ke _game center._

" _Seoul international hospital,_ Bang _Ahjussi._ "

 **-TBC-**

 **Gak tau diri loh ya, padahal SAIGOMADE aja belum tamat, ini udah nekat publish FF baru. Tenang, FF ini sudah selesai kok sampai akhir (lah emang cuma twoshoot aja), jadi tidak usah khawatir bakal gantung dan gak lanjut :D**

 **Hayo loh, ada moment KookGa juga :P di BTS selain saya menggilai Vkook, saya pun mengidolakan Suga. Asli, rambut blondenya bikin dia tambah bersinar #eaeaea.**

 **Saya tekankan sekali lagi, FF ini sudah pernah saya publish sebelumnya di NOTE FB dan grup tertutup ChanBaek couple dengan pairing ChanBaek. Jika berminat membaca, saya akan berikan link aslinya di PM masing-masing :)**

 **Ini anggap aja hadiah FF buat yang sudah hebat memecahkan kode biner di Saigomade chapter 4 #pelukcium.  
**

 **Yuk atuh ah, kotak review masih nganggur, silahkan dicoret-coret sama kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **IKANAIDE (DON'T GO)**

Author : Vanilla Sky

Cast :

Jeon Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

BTS Member

Pairing : Vkook |sligh KookGa

Genre : _Hurt/comfort; romance; drama; Shou-ai; Brothership;_

Lenght : Twoshoot [2 of 2]

 _Maaf jika ada kalimat yang salah dalam penggunaan, saya bukan orang yang bekerja di dunia kesehatan. Jadi, kalau ada pemakaian sesuatu dalam dunia medis yang kurang tepat, harap maklumi. Jangan di bash ya, lebih baik beritahu di mana letak kesalahan yang saya lakukan. Jika merasa pernah baca FF ini dan merasa tidak asing, ini sebenarnya pernah saya share di note facebook dengan cast Baek Hyung, Kyung Soo, dan Chan Yeol. Tapi waktu itu saya masih pakai nama pena yang dulu. Jadi jangan anggap ini FF plagiat ya, ini FF anggap saja remake dari IKANAIDE versi ChanBaek, karena memang FF ChanBaek yang saya share di facebook belum selesai sepenuhnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau saya remake jadi versi Vkook dan selesaikan FFnya._

 _JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN KARAKTER, CAST, PLOT ITU MURNI TIDAK DISENGAJA!_

 **IKANAIDE (DON'T GO) © 2015**

 ** _Chapter 2 (ENDING)_**

* * *

 ** _-Preview-_**

 _"_ _Cih! Penjilat," ejek Ho Seok._

 _Ho Seok dan Ji Min turun dari mobil setelah mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sementara Yoon Gi kembali ikut bersama sopir yang mengantar mereka tadi ke game center._

 _"_ _Seoul international hospital, Bang Ahjussi."_

 _._

Jangan salahkan sikap Yoon Gi yang mudah penasaran dengan perkara apapun. Dan jangan salahkan Jung Kook yang juga berusaha menutupi ini dari Yoon Gi. Kini Yoon Gi berjalan gontai saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang Jung Kook dari salah satu asisten dokter Tan yang ia temui di meja lorong rumah sakit.

Semua data tentang Jung Kook memang tersimpan rapat. Pihak rumah sakit melakukan aksi tutup mulut, dan sampai sejauh ini hanya Nam Joon, manajernya _,_ Tae Hyung, dan orang tua Jung Kook, lalu kini Yoon Gi yang mengetahui perihal penyakit Jung Kook. Ini sengaja dirahasiakan, pihak _agency_ tempat Jung Kook bernaung pun belum mengetahui hal ini. Jung Kook lah yang meminta agar sang manajer tidak mengatakan apapun.

 **Arteria koroner.**

penyakit itu yang kini memenuhi otak Yoon Gi. Kenyataan pahit yang berhasil menghempaskan raganya. Vonis mengerikan yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terhempas di lantai lorong rumah sakit. Yoon Gi menangis, ia terisak hebat. Kenyataan ini benar-benar seperti sebilah belati yang berhasil menyayat urat nadinya secara perlahan, hingga lambat laun darah tak kasat mata itu mengucur hebat. Sangat perih dan sakit.

Yoon Gi tidak menyangka, ya... semua orang yang mengenal Jung Kook pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa kenyataan seperti inilah yang terjadi.

Miris. Itulah satu kata yang mampu ia gambarkan untuk kondisinya saat ini. Bahkan untuk melangkah pun rasanya ia tidak kuat. Haruskah ia merangkak?

Yoon Gi ingin cepat sampai _dorm_. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh _magnae_ kesayangannya. Yoon Gi benar-benar merindukan Jung Kook sekarang. Benar-benar merindukan.

"Kook _..._ hiks..."

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan? Mari saya bantu berjalan."

Untunglah ada salah satu perawat wanita yang membantunya berdiri dan memapah Yoon Gi sampai mobil. Bang _ahjussi_ yang menunggu Yoon Gi sempat terkejut saat mendapati pria itu menangis dan di bantu oleh perawat ketika berjalan.

"Kita pulang, _Ahjussi."_

Semua dibuat tercengang ketika mendapati penampilan Yoon Gi yang berantakan. Jung Kook bahkan berlari dan memeluk tubuh Yoon Gi erat saat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu kembali menangis. Yoon Gi masih belum mengatakan apapun, ia masih bungkam dan membuat semua orang yang berada di sana semakin bingung. Apalagi ia pulang tanpa Ji Min dan Ho Seok. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, dan Seok Jin memastikan bahwa kedua adiknya tidak apa-apa, Yoon Gi dibawa masuk oleh Jung Kook ke dalam kamar yang ditempati bersama Seok Jin.

Di sinilah tangis Yoon Gi kembali pecah. Berkali-kali Jung Kook menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, tetapi Yoon Gi lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya erat. Satu jam lamanya mereka masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Namun, lambat laun Yoon Gi mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis. Jung Kook lega saat pria yang berada dalam pelukannya itu kini diam.

"Aku masih menunggu ceritamu, _Hyung_ ," ucap Jung Kook memulai pembicaraan.

"Bocah bodoh! Aku membencimu!" teriak Yoon Gi yang kini melepaskan pelukannya pada Jung Kook, "Tak bisakah kau berterus terang saja padaku? Apa susahnya membagi beban? Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

Jung Kook bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Hyung_?"

"Masih mau menyembunyikan penyakitmu itu dariku!"

 _Deg._ Jung Kook membatu, tubuhnya menegang. Inilah kenyataan yang ia takutkan. Saat Yoon Gi tahu, maka seperti inilah kenyataan yang akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak ingin menambah beban kalian..."

Yoon Gi menggeleng, pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam isakan yang lagi-lagi lolos dari bibirnya. "Kita adalah keluarga. Jadi aku atau pun yang lain tidak akan merasa terbebani dengan hal ini, Kook. Mengapa kau tega?!"

Jung Kook pun menangis, ia menggenggam jemari Yoon Gi erat. "Aku hanya takut jika kau akan seperti ini setelah tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Dan pada akhirnya hal yang aku takutkan sekarang terjadi, kan?"

Yoon Gi menangkup pipi Jung Kook. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut tetesan kristal bening yang menganak sungai di pelupuk mata Jung Kook.

 _Chu._ Entah keberanian dari mana, Yoon Gi tiba-tiba mengecup lembut bibir Jung Kook. Hanya sekilas dan tidak lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Jung Kook sendiri tidak menolak perbuatan Yoon Gi, ini memang bukan pertama kali Yoon Gi melakukan hal seperti ini. Jauh dari kedekatan biasa, di belakang Tae Hyung, Jung Kook memang tidak bisa menampik rasa nyaman manakala berdekatan dengan Yoon Gi. Perasaan itu sulit ia artikan. Awalnya Yoon Gi hanya mencuri kecupan di pipi Jung Kook, namun kemudian semuanya berubah saat Yoon Gi mengatakan bahwa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyalurkan perasaan sayang mereka. Tidak lebih.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kook _._ Sangat menyayangi, Jeon Jung Kook..."

Jung Kook paham. Tapi rasa seperti ini tidak boleh lebih dari perasaannya pada Tae Hyung. Walau bagaimanapun, Jung Kook begitu menyayangi Tae Hyung. Namun di sisi yang sama pula, ia tak bisa lepas dari pesona Yoon Gi.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _Hyung_ ," ucap Jung Kook sembari tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi tirus Yoon Gi.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Kumohon..."

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Tentu."

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, semua anggota disibukkan dengan persiapan konser mereka yang tinggal menghitung hari. Saat ini mereka masih giat berlatih vocal dan kemampuan menari mereka. Belasan jam mereka habiskan di ruang latihan, bahkan tak jarang mereka akan pulang lewat tengah malam, di saat semua orang sudah terlelap, dan akan pergi di saat semua orang masih terbuai di alam mimpi masing-masing.

Tae Hyung masih mengamati tarian Jung Kook yang mulai melambat. Berkali-kali kekasih mungilnya itu mengusap dada sebelah kirinya, menghembuskan napas berulang kali.

"Ya! Tae Hyung- _ah_ , tidak bisakah kau serius sedikit!" teriakan Nam Joon berhasil membuatnya hampir melompat.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ak─Kook!" Tae Hyung memekik saat melihat tubuh Jung Kook tersungkur di lantai. Berkali-kali Jung Kook tampak kesulitan bernapas. Peluh telah membasahi wajahnya, Jung Kook menekan kuat dada sebelah kirinya. Berusaha meredam sakit di area itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Di mana yang sakit?" tanya Tae Hyung panik.

"Sakit sekali rasanya! Sakit, _Hyung_..."

Nam Joon pun tak kalah panik, pria itu meraih ransel Jung Kook. Ia mengaduk isi ransel Jung Kook, mencari sesuatu yang Jung Kook butuhkan. "Ambilkan air, Jim!" perintah Nam Joon, "Ini obatmu, Kook."

Jung Kook meraih botol obat berukuran kecil dari Nam Joon. Dengan cepat ia membuka penutup botol tersebut, meraih satu butir benda bulat berwarna putih dan langsung menelannya. Sesaat, Jung Kook masih terdiam dan merasakan obat tersebut tengah bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Menghilangkan sejenak rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengacaukan latihan kali ini," ucap Jung Kook menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan beristirahat. Tae Hyung- _ah_ , kau juga pulang dan temani, Jung Kook," perintah manajer _hyung._

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Jung Kook mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Nam Joon sebelum ia pergi.

Semua anggota yang tersisa kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat, hingga sang manajer memberi jeda istirahat untuk mereka.

"Nam Joon- _ie,_ sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" itu Seok Jin yang berbicara.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menutupi sesuatu dari kalian?" bukannya menjawab, Nam Joon justru melontarkan pertanyaan pada Seok Jin.

"Aku merasa, kau bahkan Tae Hyung tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jung Kook pada kami."

Nam Joon menghela napas dalam. "Aku memang bukan pembohong yang baik ya, _Hyung_."

"Katakanlah."

"Jung Kook sekarat, _Hyung_."

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berkata. Mereka masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Nam Joon tentang Jung Kook. Sekarat? Apa maksud Nam Joon?

"Kau tahu obat yang aku berikan untuk, Jung Kook?"

Seok Jin menggeleng. "Aku pikir itu hanya multi vitamin."

"Itu obat untuk penderita jantung koroner, _Hyung_. Jung Kook kita..." Nam Joon meremas kuat jarinya hingga buku-buku jarinya pun memutih.

"Jangan bergurau, Joon- _ie_." Ho Seok yang kali ini menengahi.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bergurau, Seok _Hyung_?"

Ho Seok menatap Nam Joon, mencari celah kebohongan dari binar lembut Nam Joon. Namun kenyataannya ia tak mendapati bahwa Nam Joon sedang berbohong. Jadi... Jung Kook... jantung koroner... obat?

Ho Seok belum siap menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Ia hanya berharap jika saat ini mereka semua tertidur karena kelelahan dan pada akhirnya saat mereka terbangun, itu semua hanyalah sekelumit mimpi buruk dan tidak nyata.

"Itu kenyataan sesungguhnya yang telah terjadi. Maaf sudah menutupi ini dari kalian semua, karena Jung Kook memang sengaja tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Awalnya aku pun tidak percaya, tapi dokter sendiri yang mengatakan vonis terkutuk ini..." Nam Joon menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi tentang hal yang menyangkut Jung Kook mereka.

"Kookbodoh! Hiks..."

Ji Min? Sesaat mereka menatap Ji Min yang kini terisak di ambang pintu. Ah, mereka lupa jika tadi Ji Min pergi sebentar mengambil air minum.

"Kook _..._ hiks..." Yoon Gi berjalan mendekati Ji Min. Lantas, Yoon Gi pun memeluk Ji Min yang menangis semakin kencang.

" _Hyung,_ mengapa Jung Kook jahat?! Mengapa Jung Kook tega menutupi ini dari kita?!" pekik Ji Min di sela isakannya yang semakin hebat.

"Setiap orang mempunyai hak untuk mengatakan atau menyembunyikan masalahnya, Jim. Begitupun Jung Kook. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini, hanya saja... _Hyung_ yakin bahwa Jung Kook mempunyai alasan kuat mengapa ia seperti ini. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Ji Min menggeleng. "Ini sama sekali tidak kumengerti, _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak ingin mengerti!"

Yoon Gi tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya semakin erat memeluk Ji Min. Ia pun sama bingungnya dengan yang lain. Namun, apakah dengan menyalahkan Jung Kook, ini semua akan kembali normal? Tidak!

"Latihan kali ini kita hentikan saja. Kalian beristirahatlah untuk beberapa waktu." Semua mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung._ "

Sang manajer hanya mengangguk. "Joon, Jin, dan Yoon Gi, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Jaga adik-adik kalian," jelas sang manajer, "Dan aku minta, jangan tanyakan apapun pada Jung Kook tentang kalian yang sudah mengetahui penyakitnya. Mengerti!"

Semua mengangguk patuh. "Tentu, _Hyung_."

* * *

Tae Hyung saat ini tengah duduk dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Jung Kook yang tengah tertidur. Ia merindukan Jung Kook-nya yang ceria. Jung Kook yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Jung Kook yang selalu memeluknya saat akan tidur. Saat-saat seperti itu sekarang tidak pernah Tae Hyung rasakan lagi. Jung Kook bahkan sulit tertidur ketika malam karena tiba-tiba ritme jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, atau si mungil tiba-tiba terbatuk dan napasnya tersengal. Dan saat seperti itulah, Jung Kook akan menangis dengan memeluk tubuh Tae Hyung.

Tuhan, Tae Hyung masih berharap jika ini tak nyata. Ia masih berharap jika Jung Kook sedang memainkan peran, dan ketika peran itu berakhir, si mungil sebenarnya sehat. Akan tetapi, sekuat apapun ia menyangkal, kenyataan pahitlah yang terjadi. Jung Kook-nya benar-benar sekarat.

 _Kriet!_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan semua saudaranya yang satu persatu masuk ke dalam kamar Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook. Sesaat, Tae Hyung menoleh dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun, Tae Hyung menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari raut wajah semua saudaranya itu. Mengapa mata mereka sembab? Bahkan Ji Min masih menangis dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jung Kook, Tae?" itu Seok Jin yang bertanya. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur Jung Kook, dengan tangan mengusap peluh di dahi Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook sudah tidak apa-apa, _Hyung._ Mengapa kalian sudah pulang?"

"Manajer _Hyung_ memberikan kami jeda istirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kami juga ingin berada di sisi Jung Kook, apa boleh?" tanya Ho Seok.

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, _Hyung._ Tapi apakah kalian..."

Semua mengangguk, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tae Hyung, semua mengerti maksud Tae Hyung.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, Tae. Biarkan Jung Kook beristirahat," ucap Nam Joon.

Di sinilah semua berkumpul─tanpa Jung Kook─duduk di ruang tengah. Mereka masih diam, tak ada yang berniat berbicara. Hanya sesekali, terdengar isakan lirih dari Ji Min. Ji Min rupanya cukup terpukul mendengar perihal kondisi kesehatan Jung Kook.

Jadi selama ini, Jung Kook berusaha tetap kuat dan ingin terlihat baik-baik saja di depan para _Hyung-_ nya. Bahkan Ji Min sangat menyesal karena waktu itu pernah berselisih paham dan mogok berbicara dengan Jung Kook. Dan Ho Seok, ia masih menyembunyikan wajah pada kedua tangannya. Ho Seok memang lebih kuat jika dibandingkan yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, berita ini sungguh membuatnya merasa dihempaskan dari gedung lantai tiga puluh, dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya tak lagi utuh.

Ini menyakitkan memang, semua masih tak percaya. Tapi, seperti inilah kenyataan yang ada. Mencoba menyangkal pun rasanya mereka tidak bisa. Vonis terkutuk itu, mengapa harus Jung Kook? Ya, mereka memang tidak ingin salah satu anggota lain pun mengalami nasib serupa dengan Jung Kook, tapi sekali lagi, ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Aku menyesal pernah mogok berbicara dengan Jung Kook _,_ maafkan aku..." itu Ji Min yang berucap lirih. Siapa yang tega melihat adik kecil mereka terisak pilu seperti itu. Bahkan Yoon Gi yang berusaha tegar pun akhirnya menangis dengan kembali mendekap erat tubuh Ji Min.

"Kita semua memang terkejut, Ji Min- _ie_. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu 'kan hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Lagipula, hubungan Jim dengan Jung Kook 'kan sudah baik-baik saja."

Ji Min masih terisak. "Tapi tetap saja aku telah menyakiti perasaannya, Yoon- _ie_ _Hyung..._ hiks..."

"Jangan saling menyalahkan. Jung Kook tidak membutuhkan itu, Ji Min- _ie._ Bukankah tadi manajer _Hyung_ bilang jika kita harus tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui ini semua?" Nam Joon yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara.

"Kau benar, _Hyung._ Sudah menangisnya, jangan sampai Jung Kook melihat kalian seperti ini."

Semua mengangguk, Ji Min yang semula menangis pun perlahan mengusap airmatanya. Kemudian tersenyum─senyum terpaksa lebih tepatnya.

* * *

Ini hari yang dinantikan. Sebuah konser tunggal pertama mereka. Semua anggota tersenyum saat lagu penutup benar-benar berakhir. Semua membungkuk, melambaikan tangan mereka kepada seluruh _fans_ yang memadati stadium malam ini. Beruntunglah, Jung Kook benar-benar bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih diberikan tenaga dan penyakit terkutuk itu tak kambuh. Dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh dan bahkan _make up_ sekalipun tak mampu menutupi wajah pucatnya, sekali lagi Jung Kook tersenyum.

Disampingnya, Tae Hyung selalu memeluk pinggang Jung Kook erat. Seolah Jung Kook adalah patung kaca yang rapuh dan mudah pecah jika ia melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di pinggang Jung Kook. Tentu saja si mungil senang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari orang yang menjadi salah satu sumber utamanya untuk tetap bertahan.

"Jung Kook lelah, eum?" Tae Hyung berbisik saat keduanya berjalan menuju ruang _make up._ Konser kali ini benar-benar sukses, dan tentu saja ini berkat kerja keras semua pihak.

"Tapi rasa lelah ini terbayar karena _fans_ kita benar-benar menyukai penampilan kita, _Hyung_."

Senyuman itu yang akan selalu Tae Hyung rindukan sampai kapanpun. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Kook mampu membuatnya menjadi seorang pecandu? Bahkan rasa candu ini melebihi rasa candu pada zat adiktif sekali pun.

Tae Hyung mengecup lembut kening Jung Kook. "Terima kasih untuk tetap bertahan, sayangku."

Jung Kook tentu saja tersenyum senang saat Tae Hyung mulai mengecupi wajahnya. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah bersamaku, sayangku."

"Tentu dan akan selalu seperti itu."

"Ehm! Ini di tempat umum _,_ anak-anak _,"_ ejek Ji Min yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang _make up,_ membuat Tae Hyung ataupun Jung Kook menundukkan wajahnya. Bahkan, semburat merah kini menghiasi paras cantik Jung Kook.

"Di mana yang lain, Jim _Hyung?"_ itu Jung Kook yang bertanya.

"Sedang berbincang bersama di belakang panggung. Apa Jung Kook baik-baik saja?"

Ups... rupanya ada yang tak sadar dengan ucapannya. Ji Min tentu saja langsung menutup mulut lancangnya saat Tae Hyung menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ah, maksudku apa kau lelah?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Sangat lelah. Tapi untuk _fans_ kita, apapun akan aku lakukan agar membuat mereka senang," jawabnya enteng.

Ji Min tersenyum getir, sungguh... bagaimana bisa anggota termuda di grup _,_ dan yang menjadi teman menjahili Tae Hyung itu mengalami penyakit mengerikan seperti ini?

Ji Min pernah bertanya pada Mamanya tentang, _'Bagaimana bisa orang baik lebih cepat di panggil Tuhan? Dan mengapa orang baik juga yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kita?'_

Dan dengan senyuman, sang Mama hanya menjawab, _"Tuhan begitu mencintainya. Tak ingin milik-Nya yang berharga rusak dan lapuk, sehingga Tuhan lebih memilih mengambil mereka lebih dulu, agar kemurnian dan ketulusan hatinya tetap utuh."_

Ji Min sekarang mengerti, Jung Kook memang begitu baik. Bahkan, di saat dirinya tengah berjuang melawan penyakit sialan itu, Jung Kook tetap berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan seluruh saudaranya. Bahkan, di saat ia tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya sendiri pun, Jung Kook tetap memedulikan keadaan seluruh anggota dengan baik. Termasuk, penampilan memukaunya malam ini. Seolah, ia merasa bahwa inilah terakhir kali penampilannya di atas panggung bersama BTS.

"Jim _Hyung_ , kenapa menangis, eum?"

Ji Min tersadar saat Jung Kook mengusap cairan bening sialan itu yang telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Ah, aku menangis? Memalukan sekali aku menangis di depanmu."

Jung Kook terkekeh. "Kemarilah. Aku ingin memeluk _Hyung_ pendekku ini."

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Ji Min mendekap tubuh mungil Jung Kook dalam dekapannya. Menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jung Kook.

" _Hyung_ menyayangi, Jung Kook _..."_ kembali, Ji Min menangis dan kali ini ia tak bisa lagi menahan isakan itu agar tak lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hei, mengapa _Hyung_ pendekku ini menjadi cengeng seperti bayi, _eoh?"_

Jung Kook melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ji Min. Dan tangannya bahkan tak segan untuk mencubit gemas hidung Ji Min _._

"Aku memang bayi besar kesayangan kalian. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Ketiganya terkekeh, berusaha melupakan sejenak mimpi buruk itu.

* * *

 _Menatap purnama, namun gerhana yang terlihat._

 _Menanti pelangi, namun awan kelabu yang menghiasi langit senja._

 _Rindu ini membuatku tak bisa bernapas dengan benar._

 _Rindu ini membuatku lupa bagaimana cara menangis dan tertawa dengan benar._

 _Jika kau benar pergi... lalu, kepada siapa kuadukan gundah ini?_

 _Jika kau meninggalkanku sendiri, kepada siapa akan kugantungkan sedikit asa indah ini?_

 _Aku tak meminta lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan._

 _Hanya... tetaplah disampingku, bersamaku, dan jangan meninggalkanku..._

Indah, keindahan itu bahkan tak bisa Tae Hyung lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Malam ini, dirinya tengah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding balkon bersama Jung Kook yang berada dalam dekapannya─berbalut selimut tebal berdua.

"Bisakah kita menghitung bintang bersama mulai malam ini, _Hyung_? Kita mulai dari bintang yang paling terang itu, ya?" Jung Kook menunjuk bintang tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Jemarinya kini seolah tengah meraih dan menggenggam bintang tersebut. "Aku mendapatkannya satu, dan akan kusimpan di sini," tunjuk Jung Kook pada dadanya.

"Mengapa menyimpannya di sana?"

"Karena bintang besar yang sudah dalam genggamanku ini seperti, _Hyung_. Sama-sama bersinar, dan selalu membuat dada ini berdebar hebat."

Ucapan polos Jung Kook tentu saja begitu Tae Hyung sukai. Tangan besar alien kesayangan Jung Kook semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya. Sejenak, Jung Kook menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Tae Hyung-nya yang semakin tampan dengan surai hitamnya. Helaian anak surai Tae Hyung bahkan terbang oleh terpaan angin sejuk musim gugur. Dan, dengan senang hati si mungil merapikan helaian anak surai tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Kau sangat tampan, sayang."

 _Chu._ Satu kecupan Jung Kook sematkan di kedua kelopak mata Tae Hyung yang kini terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Chu._ Kembali, kecupan mendarat pada pucuk hidung Tae Hyung.

"Terima kasih atas cinta yang telah kau berikan ini."

 _Chu._ Sepasang pipi Tae Hyung bahkan tak luput dari kecupan Jung Kook.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintai si bodoh bernama, Jeon Jung Kook."

 _Chu._ Kecupan terakhir Jung Kook sematkan di bibir tebal Tae Hyung. Beberapa lumatan kecil tak lupa ia daratkan pada bibir yang selalu membuatnya ingin menyesap lagi dan lagi. Tae Hyung, dengan senang hati ia membalas kecupan lembut itu. Membiarkan kali ini si mungil mendominasi kecupan panjang nan menenangkan.

"Aku bahkan sangat-sangat mencintaimu, sayangku," kecupan terakhir kembali Tae Hyung daratkan di bibir Jung Kook. "Ayo tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang, sayang."

Keduanya lantas beranjak dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Jung Kook malam ini tertidur dengan lelap, membuat Tae Hyung tak perlu terjaga sepanjang malam seperti sebelumnya.

 _'_ _Cinta ini bahkan semakin membuatku takut kehilanganmu, sayang..."_

.

.

.

" _Hyung_... ugh!"

Tae Hyung terkesiap saat mendengar lenguhan Jung Kook. Dirinya bahkan baru saja akan terlelap saat tiba-tiba Jung Kook yang tertidur di seberang ranjangnya kembali terbangun. Oh tidak! Jangan lagi, jangan bebani kekasih manisnya itu dengan efek penyakit sialan tersebut.

Tae Hyung dengan segera bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan tergesa menuju ranjang Jung Kook. Tuhan, masihkah ia sanggup menatap wajah kesakitan kekasihnya? Bahkan dalam tidur pun, Jung Kook masih tak bisa terlelap dengan nyaman. Kelopak matanya memang tertutup, tapi bibir mungilnya terus menggumankan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hati Tae Hyung remuk bukan main.

"Kook..." dengan sangat hati-hati Tae Hyung menepuk lembut pipi Jung Kook. Namun Jung Kook masih tak bereaksi apapun.

"Ugh! Sakit..."

Jangan lagi! Tulikan saja indra pendengarannya sekarang juga. Tae Hyung benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar ucapan Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook sayang, apa kau mendengarku, eum?"

Tae Hyung masih terus berusaha membangunkan Jung Kook. Jangan! Jangan ambil pria kesayangannya itu sekarang. Sungguh... jika nyawa bisa tergantikan oleh uang atau bahkan barang berharga apapun, Tae Hyung akan memberikan semua yang ia miliki untuk menebus nyawa Jung Kook. Tapi, dirinya tidak bisa meminta hal yang mustahil pada Tuhan. Garis kehidupan manusia sejatinya telah ditentukan saat Tuhan meniupkan ruh ketika mereka berada dalam kandungan. Dan, Tae Hyung tentu tidak bisa melakukan negosiasi itu. Meminta agar Tuhan tak mengambil nyawa Jung Kook.

"Ugh!" lagi, Jung Kook melenguh panjang dengan kepala bergerak gelisah dan peluh membasahi dahinya.

Tae Hyung terus memohon, agar si mungil baik-baik saja. Dengan kelopak matanya yang telah basah, pria tampan itu kini mendekap erat tubuh Jung Kook -nya.

 _'_ _Kumohon, jangan... kumohon jangan ambil_ Jung Kook _dariku, kumohon..."_

* * *

"Tidak! Kook, Tidak!"

Tae Hyung terbangun dengan napas terengah, peluh membasahi pelipisnya, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap sekeliling. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat semua anggota mengelilinginya tanpa Jung Kook. Kemana Jung Kook? Kemana kekasih mungilnya? Mungkinkah tadi adalah kenyataan? Mungkinkah...

"Tae _Hyung_!"

Tae Hyung menolehkan pandangannya kearah sosok yang kini menerjang tubuhnya. Ia tahu siapa sosok tersebut yang kini memeluknya begitu erat. Tae Hyung tersenyum dan tangannya pun membalas pelukan Jung Kook.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan di mana yang sakit?" berbagai pertanyaan terus dilontarkan Jung Kook tanpa henti. Membuat Tae Hyung kebingungan akan menjawab pertanyaan mana terlebih dahulu.

"Pelan-pelan, Kook. Kepalaku masih sakit, aku tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu yang bertubi-tubi," ringis Tae Hyung saat ia menyadari bahwa lilitan kais kassa rupanya melingkar abstrak di kepalanya.

Tae Hyung tak ingat sejak kapan kain kassa itu berada di sana. Sepertinya ia merasa baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Oh, Tae Hyung baru menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan berada di kamar yang biasa ia tempati dan Jung Kook. Ini rumah sakit. Lalu, mengapa ia berada di sana?

"Kami khawatir kau tak bangun─aww! Ho Seok _Hyung_ , hentikan kebiasaanmu menginjak kakiku!"

Tae Hyung sepertinya pernah mendengar Ji Min mengatakan kalimat terakhir saat mereka sedang berada di dalam van. Akan tetapi, kenapa dirinya berada di rumah sakit? Seseorang, bisakah menjelaskan ini?

"Kau tertimpa lampu saat kita melakukan _goodbye stage_ minggu lalu, _Hyung_. Semua panik, begitupun dokter yang menanganimu, kukira kau tidak akan bangun. Kukira kau akan..." Jung Kook menghentikan kalimatnya. Pemuda mungil itu menatap Tae Hyung sendu. "Tapi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kemudian Jung Kook pun tersenyum dengan tangan membelai pipi Tae Hyung.

"Tertimpa lampu? Tak sadarkan diri? Apa maksudmu, Kook? Bukankah selama seminggu ini kita melakukan persiapan untuk konser kita yang pertama? Lalu, tiba-tiba... dan kau... Jung Kook apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan jantung koronermu? Jung Kook mau 'kan melakukan pemasangan cincin?"

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tae Hyung bodoh? Aku... memangnya aku kenapa? Kau menyumpahiku mengidap jantung koroner, _eoh_? Mau kupukul kepalamu agar kau sembuh!" Jung Kook terus berteriak, jika saja Seok Jin tak menahan tubuhnya, mungkin pemuda mungil itu sudah menerjang Tae Hyung dan memukul alien anehnya itu tanpa ampun.

"Tae Hyung, sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter Cha agar kau diperiksa. Ayo semua, biarkan Jung Kook yang menemani Tae Hyung di sini. Tidak apa 'kan, Kook- _ie_?" Jung Kook tentu saja mengangguk, walaupun raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sangat kesal.

Setelah anggota yang lain pergi, tinggallah Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung hanya berdua di ruangan bercat putih dan biru muda tersebut. Jung Kook masih diam dengan duduk menyamping di dekat Tae Hyung. sementara Tae Hyung, pemuda itu masih tetap bingung dengan semua yang terjadi satu minggu ini. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan seluruh saudaranya itu? Atau, mereka hanya mencoba menutupi itu semua?

"Kook..." Tae Hyung mencolek pinggang Jung Kook, membuat sang empunya menoleh.

"Ada apa? Masih mau menyumpahi mengidap jantung koroner, _eoh_?"

Oh, rupanya Jeon Jung Kook, kelinci mungil kesayangan Tae Hyung masih kesal. Jika saja Tae Hyung bisa bergerak dengan leluasa dan efek tidur cukup panjang itu tak membuatnya sedikit lemas dan pusing, mungkin saat ini juga dirinya sudah menerjang Jung Kook dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah pemuda kesayangannya itu tanpa ampun.

"Maaf soal perkataanku yang tadi. Hanya saja, sepertinya kejadian satu minggu ini seperti nyata," gumam Tae Hyung dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Jung Kook melunak, lambat laun raut wajahnya kembali lembut seperti biasa. "Tidak apa. Maafkan aku juga karena hampir membuatmu celaka tadi."

Tae Hyung kemudian memberanikan diri menatap binar cantik Jung Kook. Oh Tuhan, semoga ini bukan mimpi, semoga Jung Kook-nya memang benar-benar sehat. Dan, semoga hal yang ia alami adalah mimpi buruk.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, memangnya kau bermimpi tentang apa?"

Tae Hyung menghela napasnya dalam. "Banyak hal, dan mimpi itu membuatku takut..."

Jung Kook mengerti, dan ia tidak akan memaksa jika Tae Hyung tidak siap untuk menceritakannya sekarang. Kemudian, Jung Kook beranjak dari tempatnya, posisinya kini berdiri menghadap Tae Hyung.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun," mendengar kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Jung Kook, membuat Tae Hyung menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih, dan berjanjilah." Jung Kook mengangguk dan tangannya kini menangkup kedua belah pipi Tae Hyung. Jung Kook kemudian mendekatkan jaraknya hingga keduanya benar-benar berada pada posisi yang begitu dekat.

 _Chu._ Satu kecupan Jung Kook sematkan di bibir _kissable_ Tae Hyung, memberikan lumatan kecil sebelum kedua belah bibir mereka benar-benar terlepas. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Bahkan, jika kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi, aku akan tetap membayangimu," ucap Jung Kook membuat Tae Hyung terkekeh.

* * *

Selang beberapa hari setelah Tae Hyung sadarkan diri, ia pun diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tentu saja Tae Hyung sudah merasa tak betah berlama-lama di ruangan yang baunya saja benar-benar bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan. Tae Hyung saat ini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang. Ia masih tak diperbolehkan untuk banyak bergerak. Kepalanya sekarang sudah tak terlilit kain kassa, hanya saja perban kecil masih menutupi luka Tae Hyung yang sepenuhnya belum kering. Tae Hyung sempat mendapatkan beberapa belas jahitan di kepalanya akibat pecahan kaca lampu yang menancap di permukaan kulit kepalanya tersebut. salahkan anti fans yang berniat menyelakakan Jung Kook, namun malang bagi Tae Hyung yang justru menjadi korban salah sasaran. Tapi ia masih bersyukur karena pemuda kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja. Ya, walau mimpi tentang Jung Kook-nya yang sekarat sampai saat ini masih terus menghantuinya.

Tae Hyung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan Jung Kook yang membawa serta nampan di tangannya.

"Saatnya minum obat, Tuan Kim." Tae Hyung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Jelas terlihat jika ia enggan menatap beberapa obat yang harus ia konsumsi selama masa pemulihan. "Hei, jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. Buka mulutmu alien tampanku sayang," bujuk Jung Kook dengan tangannya mengelitiki dagu Tae Hyung.

"Kook, hentikan! Aku bosan hanya memakan bubur dan obat menjijikan itu," ucap Tae Hyung menunjuk nampan berisi bubur ayam dan butir obat di sana, "bisakah kau memberiku Hamburger King saja?"

"Pasien nakal! Cepat makan atau aku akan meminta Ho Seok _Hyung_ untuk bertukar kamar!" merasa mendapat ancaman, Tae Hyung tentu saja segera mengambil bubur ayam dan memakannya dengan lahap. Dan Jung Kook, jangan tanyakan bagaimana senangnya ia saat kalimat andalannya itu berhasil membuat Tae Hyung kini menghabiskan bubur yang ia buat dan butir obatnya tanpa sisa.

"Anak pintar," ucap Jung Kook dan kini ia meletakkan piring kosong itu di atas nakas. "Apa yang ingin Tuan Kim lakukan hari ini? Mau berjalan-jalan di taman dekat dorm, atau menonton televisi bersama yang lain?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin bersama Jung Kook di sini. Kita bisa menonton film kesukaan Jung Kook. Apa itu judulnya?"

"Annabell, sayang. Baiklah aku ambil CD-nya lebih dulu."

Jung Kook beranjak dari tempat tidur Tae Hyung, tubuh mungil itu terus berjalan ke sana kemari, tampak sibuk dan tanpa sadar membuat Tae Hyung tersenyum. Ia bersyukur jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia bersyukur, jika Tuhan masih menyayanginya dan membiarkan dirinya tetap bersama Jung Kook hingga saat ini.

"Kau siap, sayang?" tanya Jung Kook dengan sebelah matanya mengerling nakal. "Jangan menjerit atau menggigit tanganku jika boneka hantunya sudah muncul, Kim Tae Hyung," ejeknya kemudian.

Jung Kook segera memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Tae Hyung, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Tae Hyung dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Tak lupa, si mungil meraih cemilan yang tersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur, dan berbagi dengan alien kesayangannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, semua masih tampak biasa, dan Tae Hyung belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun dengan film yang tengah mereka tonton.

"Di bagian mana yang katamu sangat seram, Kook?" tanya Tae Hyung masih tetap memandang film di hadapannya. "Kook?" lagi, namun Jung Kook sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tae Hyung. Hingga pada saat Tae Hyung menoleh...

"Argh!"

"Hahaha... hahaha... wajahmu aneh, _Hyung_! Hahaha!"

Jung Kook rupanya menakuti Tae Hyung dengan boneka Annabel yang ia dapat dari fans beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tae Hyung sempat menyimpan boneka itu tanpa Jung Kook ketahui, tetapi tetap saja akal Jung Kook rupanya lebih licik dan pintar daripada dirinya. Buktinya Jung Kook mampu menemukan boneka jelek menakutkan yang Tae Hyung sembunyikan di atas langit-langit kamar Yoon Gi.

"Puas sekali ya, Tuan Jeon?"

"Kau lucu sek— _Hyung_ apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Jung Kook takut saat Tae Hyung perlahan menghimpit tubuhnya dan posisi mereka menjadi berubah dengan Jung Kook berada dalam kungkungan Tae Hyung.

" _Hyung_... jangan menakutiku..." si manis mulai merengek, hingga membuat Tae Hyung semakin tak tahan dan mencubit hidung runcing kekasihnya itu dengan gemas.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum, sayang," goda Tae Hyung dan sukses membuat wajah Jung Kook merona hebat. "Kau tahu, kau sangat manis jika sedang malu seperti ini."

" _Hyung_..."

"Hmm.?"

"Kau... bau."

Tae Hyung yang tengah memejamkan matanya pun dengan cepat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat Jung Kook berkata dengan nada polos tanpa dosa. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan mengendus bau badannya sendiri.

"Kau.. berniat mengelabuiku lagi, _eoh_?" Jung Kook kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tae Hyung, membuat yang lebih tua tak tahan dan akhirnya acara-mari-menggelitik-JungKook-pun terjadi.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_! Hahahahha..."

Keduanya merebahkan tubuh di atas karpet bulu halus, sibuk mengatur napas mereka yang terengah, lantas mereka menoleh satu sama lain, dan tertawa bersamaan setelahnya.

"Ini menyenangkan, _Hyung_. Berapa lama kita melakukan hal kekanakkan seperti ini?"

"Mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kook..."

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun."

Jung Kook mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Tae Hyung berkata seperti itu. "Apa ada yang menjadi beban pikiranmu?"

Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook sendu, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping agar bisa leluasa menatap Jung Kook dari jarak sedekat ini. "Hanya takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku dan tak kembali."

Jung Kook sendiri dapat melihat sirat ketakutan di bola mata Tae Hyung. "Memangnya ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

Tae Hyung mulai menceritakan mimpi buruknya selama seminggu ia tak sadarkan diri pada Jung Kook. Sementara itu, Jung Kook sendiri terus mendengarkan dengan seksama perihal mimpi yang dialami Tae Hyung. Jung Kook dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tae Hyung.

"Jangan dilanjutkan jika _Hyung_ tidak mau menceritakan itu lebih jauh."

Jung Kook memeluk Tae Hyung, mendekap erat Tae Hyung, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan nyaman untuk kekasihnya itu. Membiarkan Tae Hyung larut dalam emosinya yang masih belum stabil.

"Kau tahu _Ilusi_?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang tidak nyata, tapi kita merasa bahwa itu benar-benar nyata."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan semua yang kau alami itu semata-mata hanya _ilusi_. Wajar jika pada saat kau tak sadarkan diri kemudian kau mengalami hal buruk selama kau tidak sadar. Karena, meskipun keadaan tubuhmu pada waktu itu tengah terbaring koma, katakan saja begitu, tetapi keadaan otakmu yang baik-baik saja tetap bekerja normal seperti saat kau sadar, _Hyung._ Kau percaya aku baik-baik saja, kan?" Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Kau lihat aku tidak apa-apa, kan?" sekali lagi Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kecuali Tuhan sendiri yang merencanakan kejadian buruk menimpaku. Jangan takut lagi, karena aku baik-baik saja. Seperti kataku, sekeras apapun kau berusaha membuatku pergi, maka aku akan tetap membayangimu."

Tae Hyung untuk pertama kalinya baru menyadari jika kekasihnya, pemuda yang berbeda dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar memiliki sifat dewasa yang mampu menenangkannya dalam sekejap. Ya, Tae Hyung memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal apapun yang belum terbukti akan terjadi di dunia nyata. selama Jung Kook baik-baik saja, Tae Hyung akan pastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Jung Kook.

"Kekanakkan sekali tingkahku ini, ya?"

"Aku suka kekasihku yang kekanakkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apa perlu aku mengutarakan alasanku?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Jika boleh."

"Karena kau, Kim Tae Hyung. Alien aneh yang kekanakkan yang membuat Jeon Jung Kook tak bisa berpaling pada siapapun."

"Lalu, Yoon Gi _Hyung_?"

Jung Kook lagi-lagi tak mengerti ucapan Tae Hyung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan, Yoon Gi _Hyung_?"

"Kau tidak mencintainya, kan?"

Jung Kook terkekeh, kemudian mencubit pipi Tae Hyung. "Hei, sadarlah, Tuan Kim. Kita sudah di dunia nyata. Cemburumu itu lucu sekali, _Hyung_."

"Tapi di mimpi kau dan Yoon Gi _Hyung_ saling berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, bahkan... berciuman."

Demi Tuhan, demi sang _leader_ yang merupakan anggota yang mampu merusak apapun, Jung Kook rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala bodoh milik kekasihnya. Apakah efek jahitan pada luka Tae Hyung membuat kebodohannya semakin bertambah?

"Tuan Kim, sudah mimpinya, dan ayo bangun."

Namun, ketika Jung Kook hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja Tae Hyung kembali menariknya, memeluknya.

"Berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya, _baby_?" bisik Tae Hyung membuat rona merah di pipi Jung Kook semakin terlihat.

" _Hyung_ , ini masih siang. Aku tidak ingin para _Hyung_ menghukum kita seperti minggu lalu. Berlutut dengan posisi menghadap tembok itu sangat menyiksa," rengeknya yang kemudian disusul oleh kekehan gemas dari Tae Hyung.

"Apa kita perlu menyewa hotel untuk semalam, _hum_?"

"Ya, Kim Tae Hyung! Berani macam-macam pada Jung Kook, kupastikan besok kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit, _huh_!"

Selalu berakhir dengan teriakan Seok Jin di balik pintu kamar Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook. Bisakah Tae Hyung meminta kepada manajernya agar diperbolehkan memakai peredam suara di kamarnya?

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kecuali Tuhan sendiri yang merencanakan kejadian buruk menimpaku. Jangan takut lagi, karena aku baik-baik saja. Seperti kataku, sekeras apapun kau berusaha membuatku pergi, maka aku akan tetap membayangimu."-Jeon Jung Kook to Kim Tae Hyung-_**

* * *

 **-FIN-**

 **Selesai akhirnya ^^ maaf kalo endingnya aneh #sungkeman. Ini happy ending dong, sesuai sama yang diinginkan. Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya ^^**

 **Vkooknya udah romantis apa belum? Gak terlalu menye-menye kan moment Vkooknya?**

 **Karakter Jung Kook di sini keliatan dewasa ya, abisan di IKANAIDE versi ChanBaek pan Baek Hyunnya emang dewasa karakternya. Gak saya ubah ya dari karakternya :D**

 **Maaf kalo gak terpuaskan dengan FF hadiahnya, tadinya saya mau undi lagi, tapi lebih baik ya udah FF ini buat hadiah kalian yang kemarin susah payah nebak kode binernya #kecup**

 **Yuk ah, saya butuh suntikan semangat, kotak review masih kosong loh ^_^**


End file.
